FF2: Dinner at the Tate's
by Eddielover-HH
Summary: Second part of the challenge. In this story Loren and Eddie already have a relationship. You will see in the story how they met. It's a one-shot.


**Yeah, second part of the challenge is here and the prompt is sugar cookie. Lets see how I do. This will be a one-shot.**

* * *

I am in school, but I cannot focus at all. Tonight is a big night for me, because Eddie Duran, my boyfriend, is coming over for dinner. My mom will cook my favorite meal, lasagna, and she promised something special for dessert.

* * *

**- Meeting Eddie, one month ago -  
**I was working a shift at the Aroma Café. Suddenly he was just there with his best bud. He came in with a baseball cap, hoodie and sunglasses, so no one would recognize him. He took of his disguise when I came to their table to take their order. I almost fainted, because Eddie Duran is a really popular rock star and my favorite singer of all time. I have a poster of him in my bedroom and I have all his cd's. I told him how much I love his music and how he inspired me every day. He asked me if I was a songwriter myself. I told him I wrote lyrics, but that doesn't make me a songwriter.

I took their order and served them their food. When they left he put a napkin at the counter for me, give me his smile that made my knees go weak and left. The napkin read:

**I would really love to hear your music come time. Just leave me a message or give me a call.**

**Eddie**

Under his name he left his cell phone number. I couldn't believe that happened to me. After work I drove to Melissa to tell her all about my encounter with Eddie and the napkin he left me. She told me I should call him right away, so that is what I did. When he picked up the phone, we talked about our encounter and I told him that I would love to let him hear my music, even though it scared me to death. We made an appointment for the weekend.

**- Appointment with Eddie at his place, Saturday -  
**Eddie let his driver pick me up at my house, which was amazing. The whole day was amazing. We talked a lot about music and I played him a song and he played me one of his songs he just wrote. I was scared at first, but there was something about him that made me feel at ease and made me feel comfortable. After that we occasionally hung out and we grew closer, until one day I was at his penthouse.

**- One week ago, Eddie's penthouse -  
**His ex-girlfriend, Chloe, came knocking at his door, only to make trouble. After she left he told me everything that happened between them. At first he seemed upset, but he told me that it was completely over with her. He just wanted her to see that too. I played him another sing and when I was done, he walked over to me, took me in his arms and crushed his lips onto mine. It was a kiss with a lot of passion and tenderness. After the kiss, we became boyfriend and girlfriend. He already met my mom, but he never stayed over for dinner. So this is a first.

* * *

Finally the bell rings, which pulls me back to now. I get everything out of my locker for homework and I say goodbye to Mel, my best friend. When I get home, my mom is already preparing dinner. I give her a hug and walk straight to my room to change and prepare myself for Eddie. I do some homework so that I don't have to worry about that anymore.

When I finish my homework, I hear a knock on the front door. That is probably Eddie. I get up from my chair and go open the front door. Eddie greets me with a hug and gives me a quick peck on my lips. He walks over to Nora in the kitchen to give her a hug and I close the door behind him.

At the dinner table my mom tells Eddie a bunch of embarrassing stories about my childhood. Eddie laughs about all of them and every time he does that, he locks eyes with me and I see so much love in his eyes.

"This is a funny one," my mom says and she chuckles. "Ask her what we are eating right now." This is really mean, because we are eating lasagna, my favorite dinner, but I don't know how to pronounce it.

Eddie looks at me with his puppy eyes and his broad smile. That same smile he gave me at the Café when we met. I can't help but give in. I say the word. "Lasag-na," I say and I flush. We all laugh.

Eddie has a sweet smile on his face when he says: "I think my girl is cute saying that." That is so sweet of him and I return his smile. "So, what is for dessert," Eddie asks my mom. I want to know too.

Nora laughs at his question and gets up from the table. She picks up our plates from the table and brings them to the kitchen. When she comes back from the kitchen, I see her holding a glass jar filled with sugar cookies. "You made your famous sugar cookies mom," I say with a huge smile on my face.

Eddie gets confused. His gaze shifts from me to my mom. "What are these famous sugar cookies," he asks both of us with a curious look.

"Well, it's my mom's specialty. Once you eat them, you never want other cookies," I say and I chuckle. My mom gives Eddie a sugar cookie first and we both look at him while he puts the cookie in his mouth and takes a bite.

The expression on Eddie's face turns into surprise and delight at once. "Whoa, these are really delicious. I think I am in love with them," Eddie says with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I want to marry them," I reply. "Can I have one too," I ask my mom and she gives me some cookies. I take a bite and enjoy every minute of it with my eyes closed. When I open my eyes again, I see Eddie looking at me with his handsome smile. That is when I know: I really love this amazing guy and I am going to tell him tonight.

We finish our cookies and we talk for a bit about everything. "Nora is it okay if I take Loren somewhere," Eddie asks my mom, getting up from his chair. "I will bring her back home in an hour." I am startled by the question and I can see my mom is too, but she gives in and Eddie and I leave.

I am curious about where we are going. "Eddie where are you taking me," I ask Eddie, grabbing his arm. Me grabbing his arm cause him to stand still and turn around. I look into his eyes with a flirty smile, hoping he will tell me where we are going.

He smiles at me and says: "That's a surprise. You will see." We get into his car and drive to this amazing place with a fantastic view. We get out of the car and Eddie stands behind me, putting his arms around me. "We are at Mulholland, another secret spot of me," Eddie whispers in my ear.

This night is amazing and this moment is so romantic. This moment is perfect for what I have wanted to say to him this whole evening. I turn around in his arms and we lock eyes. "Eddie," I begin. "I… love… you…"

Eddie first looks at me surprised, because he wasn't expecting this, but it was the perfect moment. Then I see the smile I love so much. "I love you too," Eddie says. Eddie leans in and me too. Our lips touch and it feels like our first kiss. Damn, how I love this boy.

* * *

**This was a one-shot, I hope you all liked it. Love you all guys!**


End file.
